This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is part of a multi-center traveling subject reproducibility study of DTI. The data will be used to evaluate the reliability of a diffusion tensor imaging protocol that will be used as part of a PREDICT, which is a multi-center (multi-vendor) DT imaging study of Huntington's disease (HD). The DTI data will be used to evaluate reliability of scalar metrics as well as fiber tracking of the motor, oculomotor, and limbic circuits. The 5 subjects will be recruited at Iowa and sent with an oil phantom to a number of centers where they will be imaged using a protocol that includes T1, T2, and Diffusion weighted images (see attached PDF). The scans will occur on Friday, October 19th, from 2pm-8pm. The images collected at our site as well as the images from the other sites will be transferred to Iowa for evaluation.